The Broken Lucy
by Blood Lover Yuno
Summary: Lucy is broken from the pain that she feels. Why The whole guild did this to her? She did'nt desrerved it? Did she? Who will help her? What will happen her? These are only questions. Read to find the answers! R&R ! Rated T for cursing. Review Please! XD Multiple Pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : 1 : Lonely**

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new story! Yup again Fairy Tail cuz its my Favorite! This will be the same Lucy gets kicked out story but with a twist. Enjoy!**

* * *

The bright sun light was reflecting on her body, making her look more beautiful than usual . We are talking about , none other than, the celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail. Lucy. Today was a special day for her. She was happy. Everything was so fine. First of all, Lisanna returned from _"death"_. Second, She and Lucy are like blood related sisters, making them like the bestest best friends. Third, they both were loved by everybody. The whole guild always liked them. Is'nt it just Perfect? Atleast for her.

They were the shining stars of Fairy Tail now. The whole guild always supporeted them. And now that Lucy's 'Special' Day is finally here, she's more than happy. She got up from her bed. And looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was describing her happiness. Everything was so much perfect for her but...something was waiting for her...

_**Lucy's**__** P.O.V**_

'Today's such a beautiful day.. i should take a shower first and then head towards the guild..I wonder what's everybody doin-' Lucy's thought was interrupted by the mirror's half cracking through the side...

"Bad Omen..." I mumbled.. 'Is something...no! I'm just wondering things.. Lucy control yourself.. today's your day.. you should enjoy..Not worry..Calm Down..' I relaxed by thinking positive. It helps. I went towards the bathroom and dipped myself into the hot, refreshing water.

'It feels so good. But something still...feels wrong..why the mirror ..suden- NO! no, Lucy...Dont think about it..' I was still deep in thoughts that I forgot that a lot of time has been gone to waste.

I wrapped the towel around me and went towards my closet. I'll chose my bestest dress today, yup the one that I love the most.

I chose a White colored top with flowers around it and with that a pink color skirt. Instead of wearing my usual brown boots, I wore the white one with pink flower design. It's cute. I never wore it before... I took my Keys and my whip with me. I tied my hair in a different bun, with my left bang covering my left eye. It was quite messy but...I liked it..

I took my backpack and left the apartment. The weather was so good. The sun was shining so brightly but it was not so hot. As I was walking down the streets, the smell of the beautifully baked strawberry cakes of the Baker's shop left me drooling..

'Maybe I'll have a treat today...let's see..hm ..Let's take some cake for the guild? Yup' I thought. I went inside the shop.

"Oh, Lucy dear.. What do you want today?" asked the sweet, Granny of the shop." Granny! Good Morning! Hm.. I will take some to the guild..so give me...a Strawberry Cheesecake..Please?" I asked.. "Ofcourse...Just a minute..." Granny said and left to fetch some cake for the guild. 'Erza will be very happy' I thought and giggled..

Granny came out of the kitchen and gave me, the cake.."Thanks! Granny!" I said and walked towards the guild..or ran? "Lucy dear! Take care! That girl.. may god bless her with happiness" The granny said and went back to work..

Wow...i got the cake too.. Yay!... Wait a minute! That smell... mhm... flowers! I love flowers a lot! Let's buy some...

I went towards the flower shop..My eyes roamed around different type of flowers but suddenly stopped at some really beautiful roses. After talking to the florist,I took the utterly beautiful flower and rushed towards the guild..When I was rushing, I placed the flower on my hair..That's good..

The guild was very near..but ...the weather around it...was kinda...gloomy..I just shrugged it off. Maybe I'm Hallucinating..Whatever!

I went inside through the door.. "Minna! I'm here!" I cheered but only got some deadly glares...Something was really wrong...

I saw the most horrifying scene. Team Natsu was crying..or everybody was..What really happened here? As I looked at Natsu, he gave me a deadliest glare filled with regrets, sadness, anger, and what was that I saw? Hate? For me? No! I'm again wondering things.. Don't Lucy! Don't!..

I went towards Mira as she was at the bar, crying..."Mira-Chan? What happened?" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulders but she threw it away.. Something was really wrong.."Mira?" I asked again.."Lucy...Dont talk to me...please..." Mira said, in a bitter-sad-tune. "But Mira-" I was cutoff. "PLEASE!" She screamed..

I was too much shock but I let it go... I went towards Erza... She was crying too.." Erza? What happened here?" I asked. She just shot me a death glare." Dont act like you don't know anything!" Erza said and gave disgusted look.

Now I can clearly understand that something was wrong and it was because of me? What did I did? I went towards Natsu and tapped his shoulder.

"Natsu?" The deadliest mistake, I ever made.'SLAP'! .. Natsu...he...he..just slapped me? I placed my hand on my cheeks that were hurting but not as much as my heart is currently hurted. I felt something dripping off my . They were strolling down my cheeks. I could'nt stop them.

"Why? It's all my fault that I brought you here.." Natsu said as tears escaped from his eye. "Just. Get. Away. From. Me!" Natsu warned. "You Whore!" He said.

'Whore. Whore. Just. Get .Away. I'm a whore.' The words were continuously flashing in my head. I covered my mouth while crying.

"It all Your fault! LUCY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Erza raised her voice at me. Her bangs covering her eyes, so that nobody discovers that she's crying.. Erza you too. What did I just did?

Gray then looked at me with a pitiful look but then he just shook his head and looked away. I turned around the whole guild. Why? Why are they doing this to me? They all shot me glares filled with hate, hate and only hate.

"WHAT DID I JUST DID!?" I heard myself scream, In pain. The pain of my aching heart.

"What did you did? What did YOU DID!? YOU SAY THAT HUH!? WHAT DID'NT YOU DID?!" Natsu said as he approached to me.

"Tell me.. What? What did I jus did?" I said while crying. "Juvia never thought Love Rival, can do such a thing.." Juvia said and turned to me with coldness in her eyes.

I cried and only cried." But-" Mira cut me off. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER! DAMNIT!" Mira yelled.''

What? What was she talking about? I looked around.. There was no trace of Lisanna.

"What are you talking about, Mira?" I asked. "Great! Just Great! You think we are joking huh? " She asked me with bitterness in her voice.

"If you did'nt kill her. Then where is she?" Mira again asked me. "How would I know? and Why would I even Kill Her!" I said, seeking justice.

"You killed her because you were jealous! Jealous of we, loving her more. Me, loving her more. She was more lucky than you. She was not as weak as ou. That's why!" Natsu said as he looked at me with hate and fury.

"But I did'nt kill her! Believe me!' I said as I cant stop crying.

"GET OUT OF THE GUILD!" Mira warned me. "Bu-" I was again cut off. "GET OUT!" Natsu yelled. "YEAH! YEAH GO AWAY YOU WHORE YEAh!' The back ground cheered.

I looked down and went towards Natsu.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He asked. "You've gave me enough for my Birth Day. I dont need more. Farewell!" I said and went towards my house, crying.

'i'll never forgive you. Dragneel, Fairy Tail, Team Natsu' I thought and continued running.

* * *

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

'Birth Day? Today was her...birthday?Oh Well who cares. That whore deserved that.. She killed _MY Lisanna._ I'll never forgive her. Even...even if I am telling all this, I am feeling...guilty? Why?' I just shrugged it off. But she was the only girl.. Who was in my heart...

* * *

**End! Of ch 1. Hope You Liked It! Next Chapter, we will get to know, where will Lucy go after so much harassment! What happened to Lisanna? and why Natsu felt more guilty? Stay tuned! **

**Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Her Trust**

_I dont own anything except Aki. And Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, also follows!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

A lonely girl was sitting on the park's bench. Her favorite flower lost it's beauty. The petals flowing in the light pleasant breeze. The cake in her hand...Got smashed when a certain fire dragon slayer slapped her. Her hand was on her forehead and another hand was on the paper handle of the cake packet, only one ...two fingers holding it. Her bangs were covering her face. She didnt knew what to do. She was all alone. And now..even Natsu wasnt here.

"Why?" The blone haired beauty asked. "Why did they?...did this...to me..?" She asked herself. "Why...? What did I even did?! DAMNIT!" She growled on herself.

"I...I...should...die.. They..they were right..I-i'm a born looser. I-i should probably die.." She muttured to herself. "Y-yes. They will be happy too. If I die atleast Natsu will be happy.." She said. She looked up, her eyes looked like they are being possessed or something.

She went towards her way to the ...Mountain of Magnolia, considered as the largest peak.

* * *

"Nuu My back hurts!" A girly voice said. "Stop Complaining and keep walking!" The boy , who was with the girl said. "Yes..Yes. Listen to him sometimes." The other girl said.

"AWW But my back hurts a lot. Please please please...Let's rest for sometime." The first girl pouted. "No! We have to catch that new dark guild. Please bear it, Your being immature." The boy said.

"Yes Meredy, please listen to him" The second girl said. "Bu-" Meredy was cut off. "No buts and no if's" The boy said. "JELLAL-SAN!" Meredy yelled.

The poor second girl just sighed. "WHY ARE YOU SIGHING ?!, AKI!?" Meredy yelled at Aki. "You're being immature, Dear sister." Said Aki.

"I'm the elder sister here. SO SHUT UP!" Meredy yelled to self proclaimed, Sister.

Poor Jellal, being annoyed cant even do anything. As you can see, the Crime Sorcerers were walking towards the Mountain Of magnolia, to catch a dark guild. Jellal sighed. "Do one thing, You both girls rest here. I'm looking for them. Is it okay?" He said as he gave the most sincere smile of him.

"Jellal! Let me come too. It can be dangerous!" Aki warned. Meredy nodded. Jellal signaled them that 'he will be alright.'. The both girls cant do anything, but listen to there leader. They sat on a rock and started talking, resting stuffs...

* * *

**Jellal's P.O.V**

'They both can be so silly sometimes.' I thought as I sighed. I looked around, there was no trace of anyone around. I sighed again. Sometimes for this sighing habbit of mine, i'm called as . I thought of it and sighed again.

"They should be he-" I was cutoff by a loud cream. "AHHHHH!" The girly voice screamed. 'Who is it!? Maybe..someone is in a problem. I should go!" I thought and ran towards the scream.

I went towards the scream only to see a bleeding blond on the ground... 'L-lucy? Lucy Heartfilia? What she's doing here?' He thought. He rushed towards her and picked her up and shaked her a bit.

"Lucy..? A-are you okay?" He asked, hint of worry in his deep voice. Suddenly a light shot blasted at Jellal, which caustd him to jump up, in order to defense himself. He put Lucy on the ground, with her head rested on the big rocks of the mountain.

"Heh!? Look look what we have here.." Said a deep, husky voice. "Jellal Fernandes.. a criminal.. who is now.. regretting and doing some good works .. tch .." The voice said again, it was clear for Jellal that it was a girl's voice, hinting a bit dark - sweet aura in it..

The light that glowed over the unknown person's body made it hard for Jellal to see him. As her steps came forwards, her face was more and more clear to Jellal.

"Y-you?! W-wha?!" That was the last thing Jellal remembered before he fell unconcious.

* * *

_**Time Skip : Location : Crime Sorceres Tent**_

'Ugh..uhh ... m-my head hurts... I-i.. where Am I? And what ...happened to me ? I remember.. I..wait a minute! That..voice..' Lucy thought..

"Oh no.. Jellal - San.. L-lucy - San.. " A sad Meredy said, as Jellal and Lucy were still unconcious. A very sad Aki hugging her. She hid her face with her hands, sobbing, blaming herself for everything..

"M- meredy..?" Asked a weak Lucy getting up a bit, only to get embraced by a very sad Meredy, still crying and shouting.

"LUCY - SAN! LUCY - SAN! I-I THOUGHT THAT Y-YOU.." Meredy was still crying in her arms.

Lucy smiled softly. But she again remembered what Natsu did to her. Remembering it, tears escaped her eyes. Her cheeks were still flushed by the 'slap' and the harassment. She pushed Meredy a bit. And looked at the other side, with a small frown on her face.

Meredy looked a bit shocked. "Lucy - ..San?" She said as she kept a her hand on hers, to comfort her. But Lucy just softly placed it away. Meredy csn notice that there was something really wrong. She saw a tear escaping her right eye. And another one was just...sad, guilty, hurted. All the negative feelings combined.

Lucy was really hurted. She just kept ignoring her calls. She was just going to yell at her when...

"Grr.. it 's a shame t-that i l-let go of that little bi-" Jellal was cutoff , when he saw Lucy and the others. "Lucy! I'm so glad that you're safe..but.. why were you here!? I mean.. it's a very dangerous place.. and where is .. Team Natsu?" He asked.

As soon as Lucy heard. 'Team Natsu..' Tears were forcefully coming out of her eyes. She was trying so hard to hold them back but...she cant. "I-I came here to die...I was going to die but suddenly someone shot me a blast...I was soooo damn thankful..That finnally I am going to die...B-but you.." She said as she cried

"WHAT!? WHY!?. ." Jellal asked, surprised of why she wanted to die

". It's just It will...be good for everyone if I die..".. " Lucy sobbed. "T-they..wanted m-me to quit...the..g-gui-.." Lucy stopped halfway, and burst out crying.

Meredy quickly went to her and hugged her. Aki got some water. "What happened Lucy-chan?" Meredy asked.

"F-fairy Tail...t-they.. " Lucy kept sobbing. "What Lucy ? What did they did ?" Jellal asked in a serious tone.

Meredy nodded. "Yeah ...what happened ?" She asked. Aki also had a worried look.

"They...kicked me out.. " she mumbled. But it was enough for everybody to get shocked to death.

"What Nonsense?!" Jellal exclaimed. "T-that cant be.." He muttured. "Your Joking. right Lucy?" Jellal asked. Meredy nodded, questioning her.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! GO ASK YOUR FAIRY TAIL GUILD!" Lucy screamed in anger. Her cheeks were still burning , remembering her harassment.. Meredy had a shocked look. "But...Why?...Did you did something..?" She asked

"They..." She explained everything that happened to her, so far. Everone couldnt believe what they just heard! Jellal shook his head. "No...They cant.." He muttured. "Especially Erza cant..." He muttured again.

"They...all..did that to me.." Lucy said still crying. Meredy smiled sadly.. She went towards Jellal. "We..should help her, Jellal.." Meredy whispered to Jellal. He looked at her only to get a nod from Meredy. Jellal sighed.

He went towards her and tapped her shoulders. Obviously he was a kuudure, not caring too much of the world but..from...inside he did cared about Lucy. Lucy looked at him, tears still strolling down her cheeks. Jellal smiled. "You can stay...with us..." He said as he turned his back to her.

Lucy had a sad and sarcastic smile. "so that you can also hurt me..Huh?!" She asked. "Look, I dont care if you dont want to.." Jellal said, quite in a sour tone, only to get death glares from Aki and Meredy. He shivered a bit.

Lucy sighed. Meredy smiled. "Lu-chan, dont worry...We're here for you...I know...That something is really wrong..We should find what is wrong.. Who attacked you and jellal? What was her purpose? To know everything...you have to come with us. Something is really wrong, Lu-chan..." meredy said, looking up.

Lucy was understanding what she meant. She knew...that Fairy Tail cant do that to her. No..Never...She understood...She..Got it!.. She stood up. "Okay..I'll come with you guys. Who is doing all these? Is the fairy tail guild really...innocent? I wanna find Out!" Lucy said, her eyes hinted her curiousity. It hinted her courage. "I want to...Get strong!" Jellal, Meredy, Aki all smiled at her words. "But..." Lucy stopped. "But..what? Lu-Chan?"..Meredy asked.

"...My trust will never...ever...return for them. Hatred...has consumed it and I promise...i'll take revenge.." She said, with a slight smirk.

No..No...This Lucy was different. She wasnt the same...weak...bubly...sweet...lucky..Lucy...She was..._different._.

* * *

**yo! How was it? Was it good! or bad!.. tell me.. sorry if Lucy is behaving OOC. Just sorry. FORGIVE ME, MINNA!~ oh yeah BTW I brought Aki cuz everybody knows that Ultear is old and left the Crime Sorcerer, so I brought her in but...she have a very..surprising mystery also what do u think? who was that unknown girl? Gueesss Gueesss? XD**

**Review?**


End file.
